


The Aftermath of the Prime Minister's passing

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Jekyll and Hyde, Lies, Murder, Murder Mystery, Newspapers, Role Models, Swearing, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When the Prime Minister Sir Roman Carew winds up being murdered in a horrific display of violence near London Bridge, all of London is in an uproar. Who is Deceit Hyde?I don't own Sanders Sides, they belong to Thomas Sanders himself and Doctor Jekyll and Mr Hyde belongs to the late and great Robert Lewis Stevenson.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 3





	The Aftermath of the Prime Minister's passing

Mr Thomas Utterson the famed lawyer of London was resting in his chair at his grey bricked house in Victorian London, when suddenly a knock was at his front door. When he opened the door, he saw Remus Carew the infamous artist , who despite being a green suited lecherous cad looked ready to burst with rage. 

"Oi Mr Utterson, get your suited arse out here! My brother was murdered last night and I was about to meet him at the Bridge too!" As if to answer Remus's exclamation, a paperboy ran up to them and stated. "Special edition yer honour! Shocking murder of MP Roman Carew! Read all about it!" The two men both bought the paper, as Thomas sighed. "I should probably tell Doctor Jekyll and Professor Lanyon about this horrid crime. They are my friends after all." "I'm coming with ya, though the peelers want to check I didn't off him myself at the station." Remus interrupted as they hurried over to Patton Jekyll's house first. 

As Virgil the butler nervously opened the door, Patton Jekyll waved them in. "Have you heard the news Thomas? It's terrible, really terrible. They're crying it in the streets!" Thomas sighed. "Yes, we already heard . Because Remus is Mr Carew's brother and one of the last few people to see Roman alive." Patton visibly deflated at the sight of Remus. "Oh. Hello Mr Carew. Why are you here? " "Cos the peelers want us to answer their questions at the station. The Ripper murders are bad enough." 

Remus thought back to the night, when he'd been hurrying over to the meeting spot and seen a bloke with a yellow and black suit hurrying away with a bloodied cane, along with the sound of a maid fainting. Then Remus had hurried as he saw his brother cough up blood. "Good lord, why'd that dastard do that to you?" 

His older brother, Sir Roman Carew briefly murmured. "Because he thought I would alert the authorities about him being related to Patton Jekyll. At least that what I thought he said." But alas Roman's wounds were too severe and as the Prime Minister was taken away by the doctor, Remus threw back his head and howled with despair. 

As Remus's memories faded like a storm, Thomas headed over to Logan's house. The scientist sighed, while Thomas Utterson put up his hat and coat on the clothing pegs. "I knew it was a bad idea for Doctor Patton to associate with that Hyde fellow. He was still talking about his ridiculous , wrong in mind illogical theories about the human mind a week ago." 

.

. Thomas replied. "Doctor Patton Jekyll is a well respected member of the Fellowship Royal Society of medicine, so he is a respected man of his word and your former friend. But enough of this, what do you think about Mr Deceit Hyde?" Logan sipped some Earl Grey classically. 

"Humph, I expected he'd get into trouble like this. Of course he kept it clean, which is more than can be said for my past tenants." Gwen the landlady stated in her coarse welsh accent as she bade Thomas look.


End file.
